This is a renewal grant application. This grant will allow continued participation of Kaiser Hospital, Oakland in the Western Cancer Study Group. From April 1972 to April 1973, 37 patients have been placed on study. The new Kaiser Hospital, Oakland is a major center for Northern California Permanente Medical Group with interns and medical and surgical residents, a Tumor Registry, a computerized cancer incidence survey, regular Tumor Board meetings, and an Oncology Division, and a very active medical Methods Research Program. This hospital, servicing over 160,000 Health Plan members, lists approximately 550 new cancer patients in its Tumor Registry each year, exclusive of skin cancers. The principal investigator has actively participated in Western Cancer Study Group activities through authorship of a non-Hodgkins lymphoma protocol, active participation in the lymphoma and adenocarcinoma sub-committees, and membership on the Studies Management Board. A chemotherapy research nurse has been trained and an oncology clinic established during our probationary membership in the Western Cancer Group.